1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of wireless communication. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and system for notifying a security context to an electronic device for inter radio access technology mobility.
2. Background of the Invention:
Inter radio access technology (RAT) mobility refers to an ability to support transfer of an electronic device between different radio access networks. Wireless technologies use different security contexts during and after the inter RAT mobility from a source RAT to a target RAT. The wireless technologies use a mapped security context during the inter RAT mobility and a cached security context after the inter RAT mobility. The mapped security context can be determined using one or more security parameters of a source RAT. The cached security context is the stored security context in the electronic device and a core network. The cached security context can be available due to an earlier inter RAT mobility of the electronic device to the target RAT. The mapped security context is activated in the electronic device during the inter RAT mobility from source RAT to the target RAT and stored against a key set indicator corresponding to the source RAT. After the inter RAT mobility, if the cached security context is present then a core network node needs to identify the cached security context from the electronic device and also needs to indicate to the electronic device to replace the mapped security context with the cached security context. In some scenarios, the electronic device requires to switch the mapped security context to the cached security context. For such scenarios, the core network node indicates a source key set indicator associated with the source RAT or a target key set indicator associated with the target RAT to the electronic device. The source key set indicator indicates the mapped security context and the target key set indicator indicates the cached security context. Since a range of both the source key set indicator and the target key set indicator is similar, the electronic device fails to distinguish between the source key set indicator and the target key set indicator thereby leading to inability of the electronic device to determine the security context as indicated by the core network node.
In light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need for a method and system for notifying a security context to an electronic device for inter radio access technology mobility.